Wedding bells are in the air
by Alice and Friends
Summary: sequel to time fly's when you are having fun. malty chapter story about Oliver and Felicity's first year married.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding bells are in the air

"I can't believe we have been married a whole year." Felicity said while opening her Christmas present.

"Do you remember when I proposed?" Oliver asked.

* * *

18 months earlier.

Felicity and Oliver where at big belly burger having diner after another night of Arrow antics discussing where to spend the night, at Theas or at Felicity's, when Oliver bent down on one knee and pulled out a small ring box.

"Happy birthday Felicity. Will you marry me?" Oliver just looked up at Felicity expectantly. By know the hole of big belly burger was looking at them waiting for Felicity to give her answer.

"YES! Why wouldn't I say yes?" Felicity shouted as she flung her arms around Oliver's neck. Big belly burger erupted into a round of applause.

* * *

Later that night Oliver lay on Felicity's bed looking up at Felicity in her flannel shorts and one of his over seized tops. As Felicity knelt over Oliver she said.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" Oliver looked perplexed then said.

"You have behaved yourself. You haven't followed me into any dangerous situations since time fly's when you are having fun." Since meeting the flash team they have learnt to give there adventures silly nicknames. This one was named because of Oliver and felicity braking up. Felicity smile faded at his words. Oliver sat up and enclosed her in his arms. Felicity hated that memory.

"Don't, I love you and I always will. I will never say that again." Oliver gently rocked Felicity to sooth her.

"How are we going to tell everyone? Thea and Roy are just getting back together. John and Lyla have little Sara. Laurel is Laurel." Felicity finished with a sigh.

"Don't worry about them. Well not till the morning anyway. I want to spend the night doing what I love best with my fiancé." Oliver finished as he buried his head in to Felicity's neck and gave her a hart felt kiss. Felicity giggled and pushed Oliver on to the bed. Oliver toppled over and grabbed Felicity round the waist.

"You will soon be Mrs Queen and everyone will know that you are mine." Oliver said looking up at felicity who just smiled in delight.

"Can't wait! I love you Mr Queen. Shall we have the wedding just after Christmas?" Felicity asked.

"Sounds grate to me." Oliver answered. That was the last out of them for the entire night they were raped up in each other too much. For any more conversation to be coherent.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding bells are in the air chapter 2

"That was a good night wasn't it?" Felicity said. She side and lent against Oliver's bear chest.

"That night changed everything. I love you." Oliver sighed in to Felicity's neck.

"Hay, do you remember are wedding day?" Felicity asked.

* * *

Roy banged on the door to Oliver's bedroom.

"I know you are awake and I know what you have done. Get your arse out here know." Roy bellowed. Oliver had been awake for hours before everyone else, and had sent flowers to Felicity. He was doing push ups on the bedroom floor when Roy had disturbed him.

"Bring it!" Oliver said as he opened the door. Just as Oliver had hoped Roy was wearing his running gear.

"Shall we run down to Verdant and train there for an hour?" Roy suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea. I don't think Lyla would like it if we broke any of her furniture." Oliver agreed.

Oliver and Roy went to the kitchen where Lyla was preparing breakfast. John appeared with little Sara in his arms.

"Sit down boys I will get you some breakfast." Lyla said pointing to the table.

"Actually Lyla me and Roy are going to let of some steam we will eat when we get back." Oliver said in an apologising tone. Lyla nodded understanding.

"John why don't you go with them I can hold the forte here." Lyla said to John.

"If you're sure." John said.

The rest of the morning was a blur. All three boys sparing.

* * *

"Your morning sounds fun."

"It was but it was made better by you. How was your morning then?"

* * *

Thea walked in to the room holding a huge vase of flowers.

"Come on sleepy head, it's your wedding day!" Thea shouted at Felicity as she put down the flowers. Felicity rolled over and looked questioningly at the vase.

"From Oliver. He really is impatient." Thea said.

"I know but I love him" Felicity said as she got up.

"Ok, ok let me out of the room before you start getting all soppy." Thea said holding her hands above her head. Felicity laughed as she watched Thea retreating out of the room.

Thea had been thorough and made sure that Felicity would not have contact with each other for 24 hours before the wedding. It was driving Felicity mad, and slightly soppy.

Just a couple more hours and they would be together again.

Everyone was at Theas house helping Felicity get ready.

* * *

"When I sore you come down the aisle everything was perfect." Oliver interjected.

"You were perfect." Felicity argued.

"Do you remember the after party?" Oliver asked.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity where buffeted around everyone wanted to see the happy couple. When all the happy couple wanted was to be alone. Oliver was still well respected, even though he had lost all his money and the company, so there was a big turnout at the party. Oliver was introducing Felicity to everyone.

"Ollie I'm fed up with this can we go?" Felicity asked when they were alone for two seconds.

"Give it half an hour then we are out of here I promise." Felicity side at her husband's words but continued to look happy.

Oliver stood up and called for silence.

"Now I wanted to give my wedding present to my wife in front of everyone." He pursed to pull out a small box from his inside jacket pocket. He paste it to Felicity who opened it. Inside the box was a bracelet with two arrow heads hanging from it. One of the arrow heads had an O for Oliver on it and one had an F for Felicity on it.

"Thank you it is lovely. May I give you yours in front of everyone then." Oliver nodded and Felicity pulled out a picture from inside her clutch bag.

"Is this what I think it is?" Oliver asked. Felicity nodded. Then announced to the whole room.

"I'm pregnant!" a round of applause filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding bells are in the air chapter 3

"You made the day." Oliver finished.

"We didn't have a honey moon." Felicity side

"We never had time." Felicity giggled as Oliver began tickling her.

"No we didn't. Do you remember are first mission as a married couple?" Felicity asked.

The happy couple woke with a start. The alarm was going off.

"Oh shit, the meeting at Queen consolidated." Oliver said as he rushed in to the shower. Felicity giggled at the sight of her husband in a fluster.

"What is so funny?" Oliver asked.

"You. You will do fine you will win the board over and the company will be yours before you know it." Felicity stated. Oliver bent over the bed and gave Felicity a hart felt kiss. There happy mood was short lived though.

Oliver's Arrow phone began ringing. It was Quentin Lance.

"Looks like I am going to be late it the meeting. They aren't going to be impressed." Oliver stated when he got off the phone.

"Do you need my help?" Felicity asked.

"No, he just wants to talk about something."

"Then I will go down to queen consolidated and make an excuse for you it will all be fine." Felicity comforted Oliver and Oliver bent down and gave her a thank you kiss.

Oliver made his meeting five minutes late and it when well.

Back in the Arrow cave Oliver Roy and John discussed tactics for their mission while Felicity pulled up the relevant information. Felicity suddenly jumped out of her shear and ran up the stairs. Roy and John cheeked the computer while Oliver ran after her.

Oliver found her coming out of the girl's bathroom in verdant.

"You Ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I think I have everything you need for the mission." Felicity responded. Talking about Arrow time is always a good way to distract Oliver.

"Good I want to get going."

Felicity was on top of her game. Oliver was just lining up over the bank ready to catch the men as they came out. Felicity had the layout of the building on the screen in front of her. The security cameras were down otherwise she would have them on another screen as well.

"On your right hand side there is an opening." Felicity said over the Bluetooth speaker in Oliver's ear.

"Is it clear for me to use?" Oliver asked.

"As far as I can see but watch it as you go in just in case." Oliver slowly pushed the door open and edged his way in. a sudden gust of wind made him freeze he slowly trend and saw Barry Allen standing just inside the door.

"Hi. I thought you might need some help." Barry informed Oliver.

"No I'm good, meet you back at the Arrow cave?" Oliver asked Barry nodded and headed back out the door.

"Well that was an interesting mission." Oliver said as he walked back in to the Arrow cave. "John could you please inform Quinten Lance that the job is done, and that there are three men hanging by their ankles waiting just outside the bank." John nodded and walked away.

Oliver hung up his bow and went to greet his wife.

"Thank you for your help. I love you." Oliver said and gave Felicity a huge kiss.

"You beater go see what are gests want." Oliver gave Felicity a quick peck on the cheek and went to talk to the Flash team.


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding bells are in the air chapter 4

"That was so much fun." Oliver said as he tickled Felicity. Felicity giggled and rolled on to her front and looked up at Oliver. Oliver smiled down at her with adoring eyes.

"Why was Barry and his team there?" Felicity asked.

"Hi, sorry about the no lift situation." Oliver said looking at Dr Wells.

"Its fine Barry helped me out." Dr Wells reassured Oliver.

"What can I help you with?" Oliver asked. Barry looked at Dr Wells. After a few minutes of silence Oliver said then asked.

"Ok Barry, answer this then why where you at the bank?"

"We were on are way here and I thought I would do a scout about and I sore you and thought I could help." Barry answered.

"Well I don't need…" at that moment there was a loud bang from behind Oliver.

Oliver turned to see Felicity running up the stairs. Oliver took off after her.

When Oliver caught up to her she was leaning on one of the tables in the club.

"Felicity? Felicity is everything ok?" Oliver asked as he approached her. Felicity pushed herself away from the table and smiled back at Oliver.

"Everything is fine I just needed some air. Shall we go back down?" Felicity relied. Oliver nodded and draped his arm around Felicity's shoulders as they walked back in to the lair.

Back in the lair Felicity sat in her char and Oliver knelt down next to her with one hand on her forehead.

"Look we didn't mean to course any problems we just wanted to say congratulations and everything. We were going to ask if you needed any help with anything and give you some information we thought you might be interested in. But it looks like you have a lot going on so we will give you the information and go." Barry said.

"No stay looks like I am going to need Cisco and Catlin Felicity needs to go home and I have a lot of work to do." Oliver replied.

"I'm fine Oliver I can work I just needed some air." Felicity argued.

"No, you are going home I will take you." Felicity side and let Oliver take her home.

The information Barry and his team had was quite use full and Cisco and Caitlin, between them, new their way around a computer system as much as Felicity so Oliver finished his work in just the same amount of time. Quicker if you use Barry and his super speed as well. Before long the Flash team was heading out and back home while Oliver, John and Roy talked about tomorrow night's plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Wedding bells are in the air chapter 5

"So he wasn't there for much then?" Felicity pointed out.

"No, no he wasn't. Could you pass me my book?" Felicity side and reached over to the bed side table to pick up the book Oliver was reading. 50 shades of grey.

"Do you remember Easter?" Felicity enquired.

* * *

"Oliver! Oliver get out of bed! Oliver!" Felicity had been shouting Oliver for the last five minutes.

"Ok! Ok I'm getting up!" Oliver shouted back.

Oliver walked in to the kitchen where Felicity was covered in flour.

"What is the rush? We have hours before everyone arrives." Oliver asked as he put his arms around Felicity's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oliver I love you but I need to get this finished. What time is Thea getting here?" Felicity asked.

"How am I supposed to know? She is only my sister after all." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Owe Oliver, go and get dressed then clean the living room." Felicity ordered.

"Cool, I love it when you boos me around. it makes a change." Oliver said with a grin on his face.

"You boss me around in the Arrow lair and I boos you around at home. Sound faire?" Felicity informed Oliver as he scuttled out of the kitchen to the shower.

* * *

At about three o'clock the doorbell rang, the first of the gests where there.

"Ollie!" Thea shouted as she flung her arms around Oliver's neck.

"Hi Thea, you could have let me open the door first." Oliver mock grumbled at his little sister.

"Sorry, I am just so excited I have some news for you." Thea said as she let go of Oliver in an apologetic look on her face.

"It's ok. What is the news then?" Oliver asked curiously.

"No, you have to wait until everyone is here." Thea scolded. Oliver did not have time to argue the point because at that point the doorbell rang.

Everyone sat in Oliver and Felicity's living room, John and Lyla with baby Sarah, Thea and Roy and Oliver and Felicity, eating chocolate eggs.

"Thea, you said you had some news?" Oliver enquired. "Come on everyone is here." Oliver continued to encourage her.

"Ok, alright, I suppose everyone is here." Thea stood up in front of the expectant audience. "Well actually it is mine and Roy's news. Roy get up here as well!" Thea demanded.

"Ok, ok I'm coming but if Oliver tries to hit me then I'm out of here and you will never see me again." Roy snapped at Thea. Oliver tensed at Roy's words but let them continue. Roy walked up and stood next to Thea with an arm around her shoulders.

"Oliver wouldn't dear. Would you Oliver?" Thea said in a scolding voice at her older brother.

"I'm not making any promises till I have heard what you have to say, but I will try my best not to." Thea nodded at Oliver knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him. She then proceeded to give her news.

"Me and Roy are getting married!" Thea nearly shouted with excitement.

"Roy you heart my sister I will put an arrow through your hart!" Oliver threatened Roy.


	6. Chapter 6

Wedding bells are in the air chapter 6

"Well done for not hitting Roy." Felicity praised.

"Well Thea would have hated it so I withheld." Oliver said in a voice that said I'm not really paying attention. Oliver was getting stuck in to his book.

"Good book?" Felicity asked.

"Um." Oliver mumbled.

"What is it about?" Felicity asked.

"Um." Oliver replied.

"I'm leaving you for Ray Palmer." Felicity announced.

"Um, wait what!" Oliver realising what Felicity had said chucked the book to the other side of the room and rolled over so that Felicity was underneath him pinning her to the bed. Felicity just giggled at him.

"Do you remember are first fight?" Oliver asked rubbing his nose against Felicity's.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity where sitting huddled together on the sofa watching telly. Felicity was leaning up against Oliver's side and Oliver had his arm draped around Felicity's shoulders. Felicity was dozing off against Oliver.

"Felicity?" Oliver gently asked.

"What?" Felicity moaned and rolled over so that her face was pressed in to Oliver's chest.

"I had an idea for a baby name." Oliver continued. Felicity instantly rolled over and sat up to look at him.

"Go on then?" Felicity asked.

"Well how about Medusa?" Oliver asked with a huge grin on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Felicity asked.

"No, I am dead serious I think it would be a good name." Oliver replied. He could see Felicity's face slowly getting redder and redder and finally he cracked and burst out laughing. "I'm… sorry… you… should… see… you're… face!" Oliver said between laughing.

"I'm going to kill you! But as we are talking about baby names what do you think of Tommy for a boy and Moira for a girl?" Felicity interjected. Oliver's face suddenly went tort and he lead right over Felicity, so that all he could see was her eyes looking at his.

"No!" Oliver emphasised. Then he kissed her on the lips to soften the blow.

"Why not?" Felicity wined.

"One Tommy was my best friend and two Moira was my mum's name." Oliver finished.

"That is the perfect reason to do it." Felicity argued.

"No! It doesn't fell wright it feels like we are replacing them." Oliver finished then thought about it. "What about Nichole for a girl and James for a boy?"

"Err no! Ollie they are ridicules names. I want something with meaning not just any old name." Felicity shot back.

"Ok how about Shadow for a girl and Timber for a boy?" Oliver suggested.

"You're not listening to me I said I wanted meaning in the names!" Felicity shouted as she threw herself of the sofa.

"I am, they have meaning to me!" Oliver shouted back.

"I want them to have meaning to both of us!" Felicity exclaimed.

"So you pick names which bring back such bad memories for me!" Oliver shouted.

"I give up!" Felicity shouted as she stormed out the room.

Oliver slumped back in to the sofa in defeat.

* * *

About an hour latter Oliver walked in to the bed room with a cup of Felicity's favirut tea in his hand. Felicity had her back to the door laying on the bed crying in to a pillow. Oliver placed the tea on his bedside table and sat down behind Felicity rubbing her back.

"Hay, you talking to me?" Oliver said soothingly. Felicity rolled on to her back, tears still glinting in her eyes, so that Oliver could see her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why it meant so much to me. It is stupide. I should have thought about what those names meant to you before I suggested them." Felicity sobbed. Oliver tugged at the hem of Felicity's white cotton dress before he replied.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted. I came up with a couple of names after you stormed out." Oliver said hesitantly.

"Go on?" Felicity asked.

"How about Lucy for a girl and Peter for a boy?" When Oliver had finished he looked up to see Felicity's reaction.

"Perfect!" Felicity declared with a huge grin on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding bells are in the air chapter 7

"That was a big fight wasn't it?" Felicity agreed.

"Yes it was but we got through it like always." Oliver said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you remember the day we got Queen Consolidated back?" Felicity asked.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head." Felicity gently coaxed Oliver awake. Oliver just grunted and pulled the quilt up over his head. He was determined to stay put.

"You have a letter which I think you would like to read." Felicity continued. Oliver rolled over and took the quilt of his head.

"Go on then?" Oliver said in genuine curiosity.

"Read it yourself!" Felicity pushed a big white open envelope into Oliver's hand. Oliver took it looked at the address and saw it was to him and Felicity from the board members of Queen Consolidated. Oliver looked up at Felicity and saw her excitement so proceeded to look at what they had to say.

"Are you serious? It is ours!" Oliver leapt out of bed kissed Felicity passionately and went to get dressed.

* * *

Half an hour latter Oliver and Felicity stood outside Queen Consolidated dressed for a biasness meeting.

"We will have to change the name I am not running my family's biasness when it has someone else's name." Oliver stated looking up at the sign above the door.

"We will but I don't think we should change it back to Queen Consolidated." Felicity continued.

"Well as it belongs to both of us I was thinking Olicity industries?" Oliver asked.

"Brilliant let's see what the board has to say." Felicity agreed.

* * *

Two hours latter Oliver and Felicity emerged from Queen Consolidated with huge grins on their faces. They had got the approval for Olicity Industries. They were also the proud new owners of the company.

"Let's go and have a celebratory lunch in a nice restaurant." Oliver suggested.

"I don't know that will cost a lot." Felicity hesitated at the idea.

"We can afford it know we have thousand going in to are bank every minute know." Oliver reminded her.

"You're right let's go." Felicity was so excited to have the company back where it should be. Why shouldn't they celebrate?

* * *

About half an hour later they were sat at a little table in Big Belly Berger. It was there favirut money or no money. They will always go there.

"Why do you like it here so much?" felicity asked Oliver curiously.

"John brought me her just after I got back from the island, and it was the first place I had been out for diner since before the island and with normal people. I all my besets friends her as well." Oliver explained.

"You did not meet me her." Felicity corrected.

"You aren't my friend you are the love of my life and my wife." Oliver pointed out.

"You are wright I love you!" Felicity agreed.

"I love you too more than you can imagine!" Oliver replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Wedding bells are in the air chapter 8

"Good times." Felicity side.

"Well I'm sure we can do something about that." Oliver said in a menacing tone as he placed himself over Felicity so that she could not get up.

"I don't think that is appropriate do you?" Felicity scolded.

"I suppose not." Oliver said grudgingly as he got off Felicity.

"That book has gone to your head." Felicity said.

"Maybe." Oliver said innocently. "Do you remember valentine's day?"

* * *

It was 3 am and Oliver was in the kitchen. He had three hours until Felicity got up. He had trend her alarm of to postpone her getting up but that would not work for more than an extra ten minutes. There where egg shells overflowing the bin in the corner, milk dripping of the cabinet on to the floor, where Felicities dog sat lapping it up, and bacon in the curbed.

At 5:30 am Oliver was pretty sure he had everything right and trend the kettle on. While the kettle boiled he set about cleaning the kitchen.

At 6 am Oliver, still covered in half cooked breakfast and with the majority of the kitchen still left to clean, picked up the breakfast tray and headed in to the bedroom where Felicity was still asleep. He placed to tray on the bedside table and lent over and gently kissed Felicity on the forehead. Felicity slowly began to wake up.

"Morning beautifully." Oliver said. Felicity rolled over with a huge smile on her face. When her eyes had adjusted she burst out laughing.

"What have you been doing?" she splatted out. Oliver reached behind him and showed her the tray.

"Happy valentine's day!" Oliver said with a guilty grin on his face.

"I love you!" felicity said as she took the tray of him and gave him a heartfelt kiss.

"You won't be saying that when you see the mess I have made." Oliver corrected her.

"No I probably won't. But you did try and clean it up right?" Felicity asked speculatively.

"Yes of course what do you think I have been doing for the last half an hour? Playing fetch with Lulu." Oliver asked.

* * *

Oliver was right felicity was not happy when she saw the mess Oliver had made in the kitchen but she could see that he had tried to neaten it up. Even if he had failed miserably.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said as he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her just below the ear. Felicity of course melted at his touch and forgave him instantly. She was hopelessly in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Wedding bells are in the air chapter 9

"I'm sorry again about that." Oliver said hesitantly.

"I know you tried." Felicity replied before planting a feather light kiss on his lips.

"I wish life could always be just the two…" Oliver broke of as crying could be herd coming from the room next door. Felicity sighed.

"The twins are awake." Felicity said as she got up and pulled on her satin dressing gown.

"Merry Christmas!" Oliver said to Felicity as he got up and he pulled on a t-shirt.

* * *

"That was brought for the twins to play with not you. Now while they are sleeping help me with lunch. Everyone will be her soon." Felicity grumbled at Oliver who had picked up a baby to that made noises and sat on the floor crossed legged playing with it. Oliver hurriedly put it back in the huge pile of Christmas present, which sat under the tree, and hurriedly rushed to see what he could do to help.

Felicity got him chopping and boiling vegetables while she put the finishing touches to the desert she had made the night before. Quickly Oliver bogged up the cutting and was sent to work laying the table. Half an hour before everyone was due to arrive the twins woke and Oliver abandoned help to get the twins ready.

* * *

By the time the first guests arrived Felicity was in a red low cut dress with the neckless Oliver had given her on their wedding day fastened around her neck. She also had a green gamed ring that Oliver had given her when the twins where born and a gold bracelet with an interlocking O and F that Oliver had made for Felicity's Christmas present.

Oliver wore a grey trousers and a white shirt with the top button undone to show a pale green arrow head neckless that Felicity had got him for Christmas.

The twins wore Christmas Onesies.

* * *

The first to arrive was Lyla and John with their little girl, who was now five, Sarah. Then Thea and Roy with their son Tommie. Finally Laurel and her dad arrived for Christmas lunch.

"Hi, Felicity how are you, Lucy and Peter doing? We miss not seeing you at the Arrow cave." Thea asked Felicity when they had a free moment alone.

"Me and the Twins are good. I hope to be back at the Arrow cave in a week or so. I miss it. But I don't know what to do with the Twins while I am there it is too dangerous for them when they are so young but what do you tell a baby sitter when you need them every night for most of the night?" Felicity worried.

"Take them they won't come to any harm trust me." Thea gave Felicity a knowing wink as she left the kitchen. This left Felicity thinking what had Oliver had them up to while she had been away the mad Thea so sure that the Twins would come to no harm if they went down there. The place was full of chemicals, guns and sharp objects.

Felicity put it out of her mind and enjoy the rest of the day with a reminder to ask Oliver when everyone had left.


	10. thank you :)

Thank you

Thank you for reading. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know if there is anything you would like me to wright.


End file.
